


Who am I?

by loveyourselfari



Category: GOT7
Genre: Actor!Jinyoung, Bad experiences, Depression, Faking happiness, Hurt, Sadness, but not like that :(, it's short but pls give it a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourselfari/pseuds/loveyourselfari
Summary: Everyone loves Park Jinyoung. Who wouldn't?  No one is as collected and balanced as he is.Unfortunately, nothing is as it seems..





	Who am I?

People who saw him thought he was a happy person.

_Was he?_

Jinyoung managed to uphold an image near perfection, always neat and balanced, someone you could have a good time with.

It was something he was proud of, he was seeing it as an act — like his whole world was just an endless movie. How he was before, he didn’t know for sure at this point. Too much time has passed, he lost himself in the process of developing the character.

What was true and what wasn’t? What was he really feeling? Was he happy? Why was there a dull feeling in his chest?

Although he tried his best, even Jinyoung was just a human being, keeping up the happy facade all the time wasn’t an easy task and it for sure exhausted him mentally.

So his home didn’t look as neat as he seemed to be but that was okay since Jinyoung was clever enough to avoid others seeing what he didn’t want them to see. It was very important to him to have control over his appearance and he wasn’t keen of showing imperfection.

He knew everyone had flaws but past experiences tainted him so badly that he didn’t want to _be_ anymore. But _who_ was he to give up so easily?

So he created this persona and behind that, well hidden, was a sad, lonely soul which lost to the darkness. _No one could love him like this_ , he thought. Seeing how many friends he gained through his new self, was a confirmation that people wanted him like this, they _wanted_ a Jinyoung who got his life together.

Little did they know that this was far from the truth, that he was alone in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling for hours, instead of doing some of the activities he claimed to be doing.

It may have seemed like he was breaking inside, piece for piece and Jinyoung knew that, he was a smart man after all.

 

And faking it wasn‘t good, for sure but _things could be worse_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♡  
> I know it's veryyyy short but I haven't been writing for so long so those few words are a success for me.  
> I hope you enjoyed it anyways
> 
> (maybe Jinyoung's shower scene triggered me to write about him..)


End file.
